


Lost and Found Out

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing, The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is funny how in life, you almost always end up with more questions than answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladyshadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ladyshadowphyre).



> I have never seen NSTP. Yes, I know, not a good way to impress people or make them read your fic but let's just say it was out of my hands. Therefore, this ficlet should be OOC (at least the NSTP part). Read at your own risk.
> 
> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

Quatre Winner was a great tactician. He was a trained soldier, he could rebuild a Gundam using parts from an old Volkswagen, and he could make strategic plans to defeat more than a hundred mobile dolls in his head. It was obvious that he was smart, and that he also had the ability to solve any problem under the worst kind of stress. But, most importantly, Quatre Winner was lost.

After reading the map all the ways he could, walking around hoping to find some familiar place, and trying to use the GPS system to his advantage, Quatre was about to give up. The only thing that kept him going was his pride. After all, he was Quatre Winner and he didn't get lost.

It was his fault. He had finished the mission and hidden Sandrock behind the waterfall. It wasn't supposed to be a long walk though the woods, but he had decided to take a shortcut through a cave. Bad idea, very bad idea. Now he didn't know where he was and he couldn't find the way back to the cave.

Besides that, he was hungry, tired, thirsty and in a very bad mood. Maybe that was why he didn't hear them coming. By the time he noticed the little dart in his neck, it was already too late.

* * *

The first thing he thought when he opened his eyes was that OZ had captured him. He was strapped into a metal table, his hands and feet spread and secured with heavy metal bands. He could hear the steady beep of a heart monitor, and he didn't need to move to know that there were electrodes attached to his forehead. After a moment, he noticed that his vest was gone, his shirt was open, and that there were more electrodes on his chest.

Quatre didn't have time to imagine the worst because someone soon came into his line of vision. He was a middle age man and was staring at Quatre with a contented look on his face.

"It was very nice of you to wander in the forest just outside our base. Very convenient. Tomorrow People are getting kind of slippery so it's good to know that I can still manage to catch some of you. After all, I need specimens for my experiments."

Quatre blinked. "Tomorrow People?"

The man snorted. "Like you don't know what they are. A Tomorrow Person has special psychic abilities. You are an empath, hence you are a Tomorrow Person."

Quatre had never heard newtypes called that before. It wasn't good that OZ knew about his abilities but there wasn't time to worry about that now; the first thing he needed to do was escape.

The bindings were very strong and he wasn't going to be able to get free. The only way he could escape was to wait for the man to unfasten them at some point. Surely he would need to do that for his experiments? Quatre shuddered; the idea of someone playing with his brain wasn't a pleasant thing.

"Your cooperation will be needed, of course," continued the man. "At least you'll cooperate if you know what's good for you. I value my specimens, there is no need for you to get hurt if--."

The man wasn't able to finish because a redheaded teen materialized in front of him. Being too distracted by this, the man didn't notice the brunet behind him who was holding a dart gun. The dart went straight to the man's neck and it only took a second before he hit the floor.

"What the hell?" Quatre didn't usually swear but this time, the situation deserved it.

The strangers didn't answer him; instead they freed him from his restrains, and told him to get dressed. "Can you teleport?" asked the brunet.

Quatre stared at him. He would have thought that the man was crazy but after seeing him appear out of nowhere, he wasn't so skeptical. "No."

"My name is Adam and this is Megabyte. We are here to help you." The brunet looked serious and determined.

Quatre just nodded. What sort of name was Megabyte, anyway?

"Come on, let's get out of here." Megabyte urged, offering his hand to Quatre.

There were many questions Quatre could think of, but that wasn't the time or the place to ask, so he simply grabbed Megabyte's hand.

As much as he wanted to keep his eyes open, Quatre couldn't help but blink. The next thing he knew, he was in the forest again.

"Um, thanks a lot," Quatre said, carefully taking a few steps back.

Megabyte regarded Quatre with an amused expression but said nothing.

"What?" asked Quatre, feeling uncomfortable.

"We'll explain things later," answered Adam. "We need to get to the ship now or Galt will come looking for us."

"I can't go to any ship." Quatre was shaking his head and moving slowly away from the other boys. "I have responsibilities and I need to get back soon."

Megabyte and Adam shared a look. "Get back where?" asked Adam.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. If you could please let me find my way to a cave that's somewhere in this forest, I'll be very grateful."

"A cave in a forest..." repeated Megabyte. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? That stuff Galt used on you is nasty. Maybe you're not completely awake yet?"

Quatre glared. "You're the ones who can magically teleport and you're looking at me as if I'm the crazy one?" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know who you are but I really can't stay with you. I have to go now."

Megabyte sighed and shook his head. "Really, man, it would be better if you rest before you go wandering off by yourself."

Adam spoke before Quatre could lose his temper. The brunet was using that calm voice that he had used before. It showed that Adam was used to leading. "I know a cave, and if it will help you feel better, we can take you there."

Noticing the sincerity in Adam's voice, Quatre nodded. He took Adam's hand and was suddenly teleported back to the cave. "Thanks," Quatre said. "I'm sorry about my earlier rudeness but –"

"But there is some place you have to be, and it isn't here," Adam finished for him. "Don't worry about it, just go. I'm sure we'll meet again."

Quatre nodded. There really wasn't much more he could tell them. He still had a lot of questions but something told him that he needed to find his way back soon. "My name is Quatre, by the way." And with those words, he disappeared into the tunnel.

* * *

It took a moment before Quatre's eyes could get used to the shiny sun, and it took him even longer to realize that there was a face staring at him. He blinked a couple of times, trying to focus.

"Don't try to get up yet. You took a really nasty hit to the head; stay still for a moment. Can you focus?"

"Not very well," said Quatre, as he tried to make the two Trowas in front of him become one. "Where am I?"

"Sandrock," answered Trowa. "I haven't moved you yet."

"What happened with the cave, the forest and that mad scientist?" asked Quatre, realizing just when he finished speaking how crazy that sounded.

"I think you were hit worse than I thought." Trowa looked worried. "There is a forest but you never made it outside Sandrock. The last battle damaged the suit a lot but I'm just glad that you are not more badly hurt." Trowa put an arm around Quatre and helped him up.

Quatre winced when his head began to spin and his back protested loudly for the movement.

"Are you alright?" asked Trowa, stopping to get a better hold of Quatre.

"Peachy," replied Quatre through gritted teeth. "Ever have one of those days when you just know you should've stayed under the bed?"

Trowa just chuckled and secured a rope around Quatre. As they made their way down from Sandrock, Quatre took a look at the forest, searching for a cave.


End file.
